Chained drabbles
by toobeauty
Summary: Seventeen drabbles telling about the beginning of Alexander and Hephaestion's relationship and much more.
1. Indifference

TITLE:_ Chained drabble 1._

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Cassander. Alexander mentioned.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

WARNINGS: not my usual pairing.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Author's note: **Prompt word: indifference.**

* * *

No one could understand why the young brunette behaved like that; they wanted to know how he could be so** indifferent** to Alexander's natural charm. He always got whoever he set his mismatched eyes on but it seemed as if the brunette was totally immune and the prince had tried everything to catch his attention but the blue-eyed youth had ignored him completely.

Alexander got even more desperate when he realized that Hephaestion, who was already invading his mind and heart, was looking at another brunette with longing and lusty eyes and what was worse was that it was requited.


	2. Friends with benefits

And that was how the "relationship" began. Both young brunettes with nearly the same height and frames but with a different hue of blue in their eyes, found out that they could use each other for their own needs, especially all those connected to their sexual release.

Their tumbles between the sheets or in any place they were and considered quite suitable for that became more often and not all the time they were careful about who could see them.

However, when their encounter was over, Hephaestion acted as if they had nothing in common and he even ignored Cassander.


	3. Kinks

Both young companions had a healthy sexual life and they engaged in that kind of activity whenever they needed to release that tension.

However, when everything began to feel the same, Cassander looked for one of the hetaerae to have some advices on how to spice their sexual life.

They did give him some good tips and, even though he was the one to introduce them to Hephaestion, it was the taller brunette who put them into practice much quicker than Cassander could believe so the sarcastic brunette found himself naked and tied more times that he had wished for.


	4. Sexuality

The topic about sexuality had been treated quite frequently among the companions. They had been taught to speak freely about any subject that arose their curiosity or doubts and, obviously, being young and among men mostly, the topic of same sex relationship had been in the spot many times.

Aristotle gave them the most "romantic" explanation about that kind, the fusion of two bodies in one soul, but the simple and naïve explanation was beaten when the tallest brunette stated that sexuality only implied the release and exchange of some bodily fluids and it did not have to include feelings.


	5. Sweet nothings

Kinks had reached a level so high that Cassander refused categorically to participate. However, he didn't want to lose Hephaestion so he thought about a different strategy.

He started to be more polite with him showing more affection by giving him some small trinkets. But Hephaestion protested and he did that loudly because he was not a woman who needed to be wooed.

Cassander changed his strategy again and decided for more subtle gestures such as whispering** sweet nothings **in the brunette's ear.

He stopped doing that when a startled Hephaestion broke his nose when Cassander whispered "I love you".


	6. Saying goodbye

After the hit on the nose, Cassander announced quite loudly each of his movements whenever he was around Hephaestion.

Cassander felt that their original deal was coming to an end and he also realized that he had put more into that relationship than Hephaestion, who had gone on treating him just as a body to have his release.

Cassander needed more but he knew he was not going to get it. It was time to **say goodbye**, no matter how hard it would be, and he sadly realized that it didn't bother Hephaestion a lot, in fact, he looked relieved.


	7. Desire

While Hephaestion was having his fun time with Cassander, a strange feeling started to grow in his heart but he blocked it immediately when he realized that it would lead nowhere.

In fact, he had masked his **desire** for the prince since the first moment he set his cyan eyes on him; feeling desire for the Macedonian heir could only lead to a broken heart.

However, his desire grew and for the first time since he had lain with a man, he didn't feel only lust for him but something deeper, more connected to the heart than to the flesh.


	8. First love

Everything began with a loan of a book that was no other than the "Iliad". Hephaestion had lost his copy to a mean friend who never gave it back. He was doing an essay for Aristotle and he needed it.

Alexander overheard his problem and offered his own book. Hephaestion was surprised because he had ignored the prince's advances but the gentle heir had not shown any resentment.

Hephaestion returned the book with a painted scroll of Achilles and Patroclus fighting; Alexander saw Hephaestion's change of heart and, with patience, between readings at two voices, their **first love** was born.


	9. Love affair

Both youths spent most of their days together and their walks and rides on their beloved horses became longer and more frequent.

However, they had never talked about what there was between them and never had they talked about exclusivity.

Hephaestion was not ready to commit to anyone as he was too young and, apart from that, he knew that Alexander would leave him soon to look for a queen so he decided to keep his options open.

However, the jealous prince did not tolerate Hephaestion's **love affair** and decided to talk to him before it went out of hands.


	10. Argument

Who was that? Alexander asked.

"Who?" the brunette asked.

"The lady that left your chamber"

"Ah, we spent the night together"

"Why?"

"She offered and I accepted"

"But I thought we have something"

"Yes, but you will leave me and I don't like my heart broken"

"I would never abandon you, I love you"

"I am a soldier and you are the prince"

"This is illogical, you are doing this before we break up but it seems you will leave me first"

"Alexander, I won't ever leave you willingly"


	11. Holding hands

It took Alexander more than two months to convince Hephaestion that they could have a relationship and that he'd not leave him, even if he had to marry to have an heir.

Slowly but steadily, Hephaestion understood and decided to give their relationship the importance it deserved.

Hephaestion started to show his affection more freely and Alexander felt ecstatic when one summer evening while they were strolling, he felt a hand seeking his and they walked back **holding hands.**

Alexander feared that Hephaestion'd take his hand away but he didn't and he even dared to kiss him at the palace door.


	12. When I fall in love

From that moment onwards, Alexander felt how much Hephaestion loved him and he let him see that in the small gestures they shared, an unplanned picnic in the middle of the day, a nice sketch of a nude blonde sleeping on a patch of grass …

One afternoon, while Alexander was resting his head on Hephaestion's lap and the brunette was finger combing the blonde tresses; Alexander looked upwards and fixing his eyes on the cyan ones, he asked:

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do"

"Will you **fall in love** with me, Phai?"

"I already did"


	13. That boy is mine

Hephaestion had lately realized his life orbited around Alexander and it also dawned on him that he did not know what he would do if they broke up.

Having that in mind, he looked after his prince in every aspect and he tried to get in advance whatever Alexander might need.

However, he did not see that coming, the interest of one of Philip's ambassadors. Hephaestion felt threatened and tried to hide it but when he saw the ambassador's hand on Alexander's thigh, he met him alone and in a deep threatening voice, he whispered "Be careful, **that boy is mine**"


	14. Language of Love

After many years together, both men, already proved in battle, were able to find time to spend together. Sometimes it was not a lot of time but it was always high quality time.

They had also been able to develop what their companions called "**the language of love**", a new language that did not need word, just gestures and looks that were able to transmit any kind of feelings, from the very basic to the most complex.

Each look and each touch between them were so meaningful that words became useless because they had learnt to talk with their hearts.


	15. There's no one else

In spite of the promises and desires, the time to find a queen had arrived and Hephaestion, because he loved Alexander so much, decided to step aside and let Alexander find his future. But Alexander had another idea.

He set the rules with Roxanne the same night they got bonded. When she questioned Hephaestion's presence in the bridal chamber, Alexander simply answered:

"He is Hephaestion, **there's no one else** in my heart but him so accept it or that's the door"

The offended queen left and the two eternal lovers celebrated their union in the best way they knew.


	16. You're the first,the last, My Everything

** You're the first, the last, My Everything.**

When Hephaestion fell ill, Alexander thought his word was falling apart. He wondered how he would be able to go on without his partner by his side.

He spent three full days by his side, feeding and taking care of him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and smiling when he saw some recognition in those cyan eyes.

When he got worse, Alexander prayed first and then demanded the gods to leave his lover in peace.

Zeus heard him and commanded Hades to back off and he did it because he had already asked Atropos to be ready at Ecbatana.


	17. Soul mates

When Atropos finally met Hephaestion, Alexander did not want to go on living, it was too hard, too difficult, too sad…

Suddenly he remembered the definition of love they had been taught by Aristotle and his life changed for the better because he had a new North to follow.

It took him eight long months but when he reached the Elysian Fields, his gorgeous Hephaestion was waiting for him, with his arms wide open and a long and eternal life to be spent together because everybody knows that **soul mates** are destined to find each other and fortunately feel complete forever.


End file.
